One Minute
by Unkempt Eyebrows
Summary: A sword-fight, a hug and a guest who thinks doves should not be underestimated.Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Trying to wield a sword

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY C.S. LEWIS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO!**

**Hello! Everybody….So this little scene is once again set during the Golden Age. I wish I could write a long nice story filled with drama, suspense, adventure and romance; however I have no ideas…. Writer's block has struck me and so my writing one-shots shall ensue.**

**I would like to publicly thank my amazing reviewers: 4everEdmund's and AnnCann.**

**I consider this a one-shot prequel to Confessions of the Heart. As many of the fan fiction writers have named Edmund's sword as Shafelm, I've decided to do the same. I'm just borrowing the name, nothing else.**

**Hope you readers enjoy reading this story. Advance thanks for clicking it. **

**ONE MINUTE**

**Chapter 1: Trying to wield a sword**

I stared back at my reflection.

What had I gotten myself into? Trouble, that's what.

Me and my big mouth. I should have been smart enough to have seen the bait but I fell headlong for it and now here I was. Here I was, going to pay heavily for my foolishness.

"Your face," Susan snorted.

"What about it?"

"You look constipated," and giggles followed said statement.

"Why thank you Susan! You sure know how to soothe one's nerves," I retorted.

Susan helped me put the chain mail on my tunic. My hair was tied into a tight bun. It felt as though the blood flow was restricted to my brain.

"Relax Tara! This is not war. Besides I'll slaughter him myself if you get hurt, which won't happen, just do your best and have fun,"

"Oh! Have fun. Easy for you to say, you're not the one wearing the chain mail," I snapped.

"Then you should have thought about it before accepting the challenge," she said pointedly.

I had to agree with that. All I did was sigh; well it sounded more like a whimper.

"I apologize. I'm taking out my frustration on you. Its just I'm nervous and I'm scared I'll make a fool of myself and,"

"Silly! Now you're breaking my heart here. If there was ever someone who could take on Edmund it would be you, apart from Peter. You'll be fine. I've seen you fight and you're lethal. Even if you lose, the world won't come to an end, right?"

I nodded. Her little rant had calmed me down considerably. What was I afraid of? I could do this…..I think. What she didn't know was that it took me nearly a month's time to get adjusted to holding a sword and years of constant effort trying to wield it. I ran through tutors like water…in other words I was a very bad student.

Lucy entered and squeezed the air out of my lungs with a rib-cracking hug. Lucy could be lethal in her own way.

"All right! Tara, you are going to win," said Lucy. Now that was overconfidence. The probability of me winning was the same as the chances of Edmund losing.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Simple! You look ravishing in this outfit. He will swoon on seeing you and you can take advantage of that," and she melodramatically lifted a hand to her head pretending to swoon. Susan burst out laughing. Talk about sarcasm.

"I wish!" I said mock punching her.

We left, making our way to the arena in silence. My ears were ringing with the sound of my heart- beat and my stomach did flip-flops. On seeing the audience gathered there, I felt even worse.

As I was making my way to the center of the Oval, the audience which comprised of a variety of talking animals stood up and started cheering. A few yelled out my name. Susan pulled me into a gentle hug while Lucy squeezed my hand trying to reassure me.

The two sisters then made their way to the stands. I couldn't help but smile, waving my hand to the small crowd.

It was then that I spotted Peter and my competitor emerging from the other side of the Oval. A tumultuous applause broke out and cries of 'Long live the Kings and Queens of Narnia' issued. Peter grinned and gave me the thumbs-up. He clapped his hand on his brother's back and went to sit next to Lucy and Susan. The audience followed, taking their seats.

Edmund walked up to me and stood a few feet apart.

"Tara, you do know that you can forfeit?" he said smugly.

"I'm aware of that but I don't want to. Its understandable if you're afraid,"

His eyebrows shot up so high that they were in danger of disappearing beneath his fringe.

"Don't worry; I'll go easy on you," he replied.

"I'll take my chances,"

That wiped the smirk of his face.

Tumnus walked towards us and the war of the words stopped. He stood between us, his voice booming. For a faun, he had a loud voice. His words barely registered in my head as he went from wishing the Kings and Queens prolonged life to the rules of the match to asking the audience to maintain their conduct and not get too excited.

I unsheathed my sword 'Ramona' from the scabbard. It was named after my mother. Edmund did the same. 'Ramona' and 'Shafelm' glinted in the sunlight.

"Let the match begin," Tumnus finished his speech, his voice distorted by the trumpets blaring.

Adrenalin surged through me as we slowly started walking in a circle. I decided that I would not make the first move. The crowd fell silent and I could feel their eyes on me.

All of a sudden Edmund lunged forward taking me by surprise. Luckily I ducked in time, avoiding the jab and managed to cut his sleeve with one flick of my sword.

I took hold of the situation and attacked him with vigor; but he blocked my every move with ease. Our swords met in an X and the pressure was killing me literally. The force with which he was pushing against my sword was too much for me to bear. Our faces were just a few inches apart.

"Give up,"

"Never!" and I broke the X. This move took him by surprise and I slashed at his chest. The crowd gasped.

The next five minutes were disastrous. Edmund had his revenge by relentlessly jabbing at me from different directions. I could only avoid his sword just in time and the disadvantage was that I could not fight back. The pace with which he was showering these moves was unbelievable. I stumbled back.

We kept moving in a circle. What I lacked in speed, I had in stamina. If only I could kick his shins or something but according to the rules we could not attack any part of the body below the waist.

However, I had one option. It was one of the oldest tricks of sword-fighting. I pretended to lunge towards his left and he fell for it. I immediately slashed at his right shoulder were it was unprotected and a thin line of blood was visible through his white shirt. In a fraction of a second Shafelm struck me on my rib. The chain mail saved me from the worst but the cut felt like it was on fire. He had drawn blood as well. The audience meanwhile had taken one collective intake of breath.

It was his turn to move back. He grinned at me and I mirrored his expression.

"That was a decent move," he said

"I'm not done yet"

Overconfidence kills. I agree wholeheartedly with that line. Due to my over-confidence I lunged for his right, thinking I could attack him from that angle. Ed, aimed one well placed thrust at my collar-bone. I lost my balance while trying to avoid the blow. I was on the ground now and before I could regain my balance, Shafelm was pointing at my throat.

"And King Edmund has won!" Tumnus yelled.

All I could hear was the crowd roaring.

**To be continued**

**Do click the box in blue. Go ahead and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dealing with Hugs and Doves

**I want to mention that Elecktrum is the one that came up with the term 'Shafelm' and wish to credit her for that.**

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading this one as well. **

**Chapter 2: Dealing with Hugs and Doves**

A half hour later, I was being administered to Lucy's fussing as she healed my wound. Luckily the cut was superficial and shallow. No scars would be left and I heaved a sigh of relief.

The duel was over and I survived. I had lost but I couldn't care the less. What mattered was that I had made it in one piece. The civilians of Narnia were generous when it came to praising my bad swordsmanship and that kept my spirits up.

I watched all four of them and warmth spread through me. Susan started going over the details of the match and how I had nearly nailed Ed. Peter meanwhile was talking about how I could further improve my style of lunging and did some fancy jabs mid-air with his index finger. Edmund looked downright sober while fiddling with the bandage Lucy had successfully plastered.

"So, if you move like this, your opponent,"

"For Aslan's sake! Peter I'm trying to heal her, Could you do your little dance elsewhere?"

"Dance!" he squealed indignantly.

"Your majesties, a certain Lord Elmor wishes to see you, especially Queen Susan," a dove stated.

"Oh! He arrived, so soon!" exclaimed Susan and she instantly tried to smooth the wrinkles on her gown. Typical. Knowing Susan, this was how she reacted every time she heard of a potential suitor. Her fourth potential suitor to be precise. They were either too scared to continue courting Susan or she rejected them.

"Lord who?" Peter said threateningly narrowing his eyes at Susan. Typical again, knowing Peter, this was how he reacted whenever Susan showed interest in getting to know the potential suitor.

"Elmor, he has been writing letters to me and I have responded. We met him at your 'Coming of Age' ball, remember?"

I was pretty sure Peter wouldn't want to remember.

"He seems very nice and wishes to court me and ask my hand. You know….Get to know me better," and she went a light shade of pink.

"Ellie, I love you, Ellie I do, and when we are apart my heart beats only for you!" I exclaimed and did the same gesture Lucy had done earlier. The pretending to swoon fit. Edmund snickered. Lucy meanwhile was trying to stifle her laughter.

"He can have my foot, if he wants,"

"Peter! Tara stop that!" as I blew kisses at her.

Susan left to meet her 'beloved' Elmor. (Elmor…really! The name itself would drive any one away) while bickering with Peter, who had gone into over-protective brother mode. If that man had an ounce of common sense, he would have to avoid courting Susan.

"I best be of. Elmor's safety depends on me. You! Will not budge an inch. Squirt will make sure of that," and our messenger shook his head vigorously, his beak going up and down. He looked adorable and I motioned him to perch on my shoulder. He obliged and I ruffled his feathers. Like a little dove was going to stop me from moving around.

"Edmund, you coming?" she asked while he watched my interaction with Squirt.

"I need to speak to her. I'll be there,"

"Sure," and she winked at me before leaving.

Squirt gave us privacy and flew out of the room.

"So, does it hurt?" he asked pointing at the cloth covering the cut.

"No, the stinging has stopped," I stated.

"You were brilliant. You even used my move against me!"

"And the student shall someday excel the teacher,"

He rolled his eyes at that.

"Maybe!"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Do you have to leave?" he asked looking everywhere else, but me.

"Who told you that?"

"You did," he said lifting one eye-brow.

"I did. I don't remember saying that,"

I tried doing the same with mine and failed miserably.

"I believe it's one of the side-effects of growing older," he said,his eyes twinkling.

I drew imaginary wrinkles on my face.

"Anyway, the Queen wishes my speedy return. I have responsibilities to fulfill just like you. Besides, I have been your guest far too long,"

"I wish your Queen wasn't so insistent,"

Before I could comprehend the meaning of his statement, he took me by surprise, by hugging me lightly. If there was a rampant hugging challenge, I was sure to beat Lucy. Obviously, Edmund would come last. He held me in this position for one long minute. Then he broke the hug, patting my back awkwardly.

"What was that for?" I asked while watching his face go bright red.

"For being a wonderful guest. I better go before Peter performs brutal murder,"and he left the room swiftly.

One thing was evident; I would miss Narnia and their rulers. This place was like a home away from home. As for Edmund, his response truly touched my heart. He was never that expressive. So, the few gestures he showed meant that they were truly heartfelt. This friendship which had gradually grown could be compared to sunlight. It cannot be seen but its warmth could be felt.

With these rather philosophical and pleasant thoughts in my head, I decided to leave, only to encounter Squirt flapping his wings at me and chirping loudly.

I learnt a very important lesson today. Never underestimate the power of doves, especially doves loyal to Lucy.

**THE END**

**The little box in blue is beckoning you to review. **


End file.
